La nuit avalait tout
by Sylae
Summary: A bas la façade, à bas la mascarade ; nous sommes seuls, avec nos pensées, avec nos démons. Ceux-là même que la lumière du jour nous fait refouler, que le regard des autres nous fait dissimuler, plus ou moins consciemment. Mais la nuit tombée…


**Auteur **: Sylae

**Genre :** Romance

Fanfiction un peu osée, mais justement, osons ! En espérant que cette audace ne soit pas la malvenue… Bonne lecture.

**La nuit avalait tout**

La nuit avalait tout. Je n'étais même pas pressé qu'elle vienne, elle venait, c'était tout, elle enveloppait tout de son manteau dissimulateur, et nous cachait aux yeux de la foule, aux yeux du monde. A bas la façade, à bas la mascarade ; nous sommes seuls, avec nos pensées, avec nos démons. Ceux-là même que la lumière du jour nous fait refouler, que le regard des autres nous fait dissimuler, plus ou moins consciemment. Mais la nuit tombée…

Pour les fuir, certains passent leur nuit dans des pubs, à faire la fête, à boire, à chanter et à batifoler en bonne compagnie, jusqu'à l'épuisement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne leur reste plus un neurone à mobiliser et qu'ils tombent, vaincus, terrassés, évanouis. Certains préfèrent la compagnie bien choisie pour oublier, d'autres préfèrent se séquestrer dans leur chambre, prostrés dans leur lit, attendant la douce issue du sommeil et des rêves.

Quant à moi, je lisais. Du moins, j'aimerais m'en convaincre. Quand il n'y avait pas de folles enquêtes, pas de mourants ou de meurtre, j'étais dans mon fauteuil, un livre entre les mains, dont les caractères dansaient à la lueur de la bougie. Et je survolais les lignes, mais dès que je saisissais le sens de la phrase, elle m'échappait aussitôt. Je pouvais passer une demi-heure ainsi, à tourner les pages, pour me rendre compte avec amertume que je n'en avais rien retenu. Alors, je me résignais, j'abandonnais. Mais je continuais à tourner les pages, machinalement. Car je savais qu'il m'entendait.

Chacun de mes gestes était analysé, répertorié, de l'autre côté du mur. Je le savais, et j'en éprouvais un agacement et une frustration sans bornes. De son côté, pas un bruit, parfois il me semblait l'entendre se retourner dans son lit, mais je n'en étais pas certain. Et le fait de désirer connaître le moindre de ses faits et gestes m'irritait.

Tout en lui m'insupportait au plus haut point.

Lorsque je n'y tenais plus, je me levais, en l'envoyant au diable. Dans ma tête, bien sûr. Mais je savais qu'il le devinait, comme il devinait toujours tout. Et je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, me passais un coup d'eau sur le visage, évitant soigneusement de me regarder dans la glace. Parce que je savais ce qui j'y verrais, et que je ne voulais pas voir.

Et, exténué par tant de paranoïa, je me changeais et me glissais entre les draps, chaque nuit, aux environs d'une heure du matin. Et je regardais le plafond, le corps tendu, les sens en alerte et plus éveillé que jamais. Bien que je veuille les refouler, mes démons étaient là, et j'étais leur proie ; j'étais en nage, et j'attendais. Je l'attendais.

Il ne venait jamais tout de suite ; et je le haïssais de jouer avec moi, mais plus que tout, je me haïssais de cette frustration, de cette faim qu'il faisait naître en moi durant cette attente intolérable.

Je haïssais tout de lui.

Lorsque venait le premier crissement, mon cœur manquait un battement. Et à chaque craquement du parquet, à chaque pas de sa progression qui le mènerait jusqu'à moi, mon cœur battait la chamade, tambourinait contre ma poitrine. J'exécrais ce désir, je le repoussais vraiment ; mais il était plus fort. Mes réactions étaient physiologiques, je n'avais aucun contrôle sur elle, et aucun traitement n'aurait pu me venir en aide contre cette fièvre qui me saisissait et secouait ma pauvre âme. A tel point que lorsqu'il était sur le pas de ma porte, je savais déjà qu'il aurait ce qu'il voudrait.

Je désirais tout de lui.

Il entrait lentement, et refermait derrière lui. Il s'avançait silencieusement jusqu'à mon lit, se glissait sous mes draps, avec un soin calculé. Il jouait avec moi ; il se délectait de la pression qui montait en moi, de la violence du désir qui tyrannisait chaque millimètre de mon corps. Je n'esquissais pas un geste, les jointures blanches à force de les serrer. Seul mon souffle me trahissait ; ma respiration et l'expression physique de mon désir.

Tout en lui était tentation.

Le plus souvent, il se collait à moi tout entier, nichant ses lèvres dans mon cou, la pire et la plus douce des tortures, avant d'aller trouver mes lèvres. Il embrassait alors chaque parcelle de mon corps, et se trouvait être un amant d'une tendresse et d'une sensualité infinie, déroutante. Parfois, sa main trouvait directement mon point sensible, empoignant ma virilité. Je savais alors que ce serait emporté, sauvage, que je serais son exutoire. Et j'aimais autant l'un que l'autre.

A chaque contact, ma peau frissonnait et en redemandait. J'étais drogué, dépendant, assujetti. Il était ma tentation. La nuit, ma chambre, le lieu et témoin de nos pêchés, notre sanctuaire, était mon enfer. Pour toutes ses journées à traquer le crime, le mystère, à se comporter en frères, parce que l'amour entre deux hommes n'existe pas, ne peut pas exister, la nuit était notre rédemption.

Et avant que le jour ne se lève, il repartait comme il était venu, sans un mot, sans un dernier baiser, me laissant exténué, brisé, consumé d'un plaisir, d'une jouissance coupable. Et si je n'étais pas encore endormi, alors je sombrais après son départ, bercé par son odeur encore présente, imprégnant l'oreiller, mon corps, mon esprit…

Et lorsque je me réveillais, il faisait jour. Légèrement courbaturé, je me levais alors sur une nouvelle journée. Toujours le même rituel : je me lavais de sa sueur, j'ouvrais la fenêtre pour laisser partir son odeur, avant de descendre petit-déjeuner. Là, je retrouvais Holmes, et notre mascarade reprenait forme naturellement, au même rythme que la succession des jours et des nuits. Parce que l'amour fautif, le désir incriminable n'existait pas en plein jour.

La nuit avalait tout, et nous restituait notre quotidien à son départ, tel qu'on l'avait laissé la veille. Entre Holmes et moi, rien n'a jamais été dit, car il n'y avait rien à dire la journée, et que l'on préfère lâchement oublier une fois la nuit tombée. Voilà pourquoi ce matin-là, j'ai été surpris de constater qu'il avait enfreint cette règle de tabou qui s'était instaurée par commodité autant que par nécessité.

Il me tendit un cadeau, dont je déchirai l'emballage après un instant d'hésitation. C'était un livre, un livre tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Je ne saisissais pas trop bien le pourquoi de ce présent, jusqu'à ce qu'il précise devant mon ahurissement :

Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer que vous aviez le même livre sur votre table de chevet depuis près de trois mois ; j'ai pensé qu'il ne devait pas beaucoup vous passionner, d'où cet achat. A défaut que vous le lisiez, il variera au moins la décoration, fit-il avec flegme.

Mais son ton détaché ne me trompa pas ; lorsque je levai les yeux vers lui, il m'adressa un sourire amusé et complice, devant lequel je ne manquai pas de rougir.

Foutu Holmes.


End file.
